Modern electronic devices, and particularly, integrated circuits, are at risk of damage due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. During an ESD event, a voltage may be provided to one or more terminals of an electronic device that exceeds the design voltage of the device, which could impair subsequent operation of the device. For example, a voltage at a terminal of an electronic device during an ESD event may exceed the breakdown voltage of one or more components of the device, and thereby potentially damage those components. Accordingly, electronic devices include discharge protection circuitry that provides protection from excessive voltages across electrical components during ESD events. However, existing discharge protection circuitry may be susceptible to latchup or otherwise exhibit snapback behavior, where parasitics within the discharge protection circuitry continue to conduct current at the design voltage, and thereby impair the functionality of the discharge protection circuitry after an ESD event.